Depois
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Depois de tudo, não era preciso pensar tanto, eles tinham um ao outro, e isso era uma razão suficiente para ser feliz. Inoue não apenas curava ferimentos, Inoue era um refúgio para a alma. Ele a queria, Ichigo a queria. E tinha certeza de que, independente do que fosse aquilo que sentia por ela, ele não tinha porque deixá-lo de lado. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Eu venho com algo meio brega, mas é porque estou chegando a níveis elevadíssimos de fangirlismo Ichihimista, e, bem, a inspiração tem dessas coisas.

Queiram me descupar se eu tiver caído no OoC, às vezes, com tanta emoção, é difícil perceber. Não estou totalmente satisfeita com o resultado desta Ichihime, mas eu escrevi-a há alguns dias e sei que, se eu não postar, vou acabar apagando-a e depois vou me arrepender (essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo).

Vocês já sabem, obrigada por lerem, e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, está cientificamente provado que uma review pode salvar o dia de um ficwriter, então, se querem que os seus autores favoritos continuem publicando as histórias que vocês gostam, disponham de um minuto e comentem ! Não sejam preguiçosos !

 **Prompt:** 024\. Algo no jeito como ela se move ( **Fandom Insano** ).

 **Extensão:** 3392 palavras ( **N/T:** No original)

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach e seus personagens são propriedade de Kubo Tite, que teve a bendita consideração de tornar canon ao Ichihime.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Después", de Bella Haze. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Um bem básico: se você não gostou do final de Bleach pelo conjunto da obra, isso eu entendo. Mas, se não gostou porque deu Ichigo/Orihime e não Ichigo/Rukia no final, então pense bem se realmente quer continuar a ler esta fic. Já se você não liga muito para isso, seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste da fic.

* * *

 **DEPOIS**

Inoue pronunciou o cântico para invocar os Shun Shun Rikka e o escudo oval, emanando luz e calor, desdobrou-se instantaneamente sobre o corpo de Ichigo. Seus olhares cruzaram-se por um segundo, com uma força que até então lhes era desconhecida; encontraram-se, com uma profundidade que estava só começando a tornar-se visível aos olhos de ambos.

A guerra tinha acabado. As seqüelas eram muitas; as perdas, enormes. Embora finalmente tivesse retornado ao Seireitei a certeza de que o perigo tinha se extinguido, levou muito tempo para os Shinigamis se recuperarem dos danos causados. Muitos funerais, enormes baixas e poucos oficiais em condições de ocuparem postos de alta patente. O Wandenreich tinha assolado a Soul Society, e não se podia fugir daquilo. Inúmeros edifícios tinham sido destruídos, honrados Shinigamis de elite agora sobreviviam apenas nas memórias. Havia ferimentos que não só ficavam gravados no corpo, como também faziam arder a alma. Cada guerreiro teve a sua luta, à qual cada um sobrevivia incansavelmente, dia após dia, com a inabalável força do espírito.

Ichigo meditava sobre o desastre causado pelo exército Quincy, enquanto Inoue curava os ferimentos do seu corpo. Embora ele sentisse os ossos e os músculos se rasgarem, era incapaz de deixar-se abater. Sua amiga também não estava em melhores condições, Ichigo viu os arranhões que cobriam-lhe o rosto e os braços, fazendo-o se afligir.

\- Não importa - sussurrou Inoue - Eu estou bem, não são tão graves quanto os seus.

Ichigo revirou os olhos, dominado pela sensação de que o estômago estava encolhendo. No final, ele pensou, todos sempre acabavam protegendo-o. Ele confiava em seus companheiros, tinha certeza de que nenhum deles seria capaz de morrer tolamente. Eles eram fortes, todos eles, porque eram seus amigos. Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Rukia, Renji... tinham sobrevivido às piores circunstâncias, tinham superado as dificuldades mais chocantes e sempre tinham feito a isso lado a lado com ele, independentemente do medo ou da probabilidade de fracasso.

Porém, depois de todos os acontecimentos, houve algo que tornou-se impossível de ser ignorado por ele. Ichigo apertou os olhos com a vista ausente. Ele percebeu, deitado ali, que o sentimento que tinha por Inoue era diferente do que o que ele tinha por Chad ou Rukia, reconheceu que não sentia o mesmo medo de que ela ficasse exposta ao perigo do que quando Chad ou Rukia se expunham. Ficava frustrado por não poder protegê-la, ser incapaz de ajudá-la. Ele percebeu que a ânsia com a qual procurava defendê-los era menor do que a intensidade com a qual ele se empenhava para proteger Inoue. E, apesar de tudo, não lhe irritava ter aqueles sentimentos que o deixavam confuso.

\- Kurosaki-kun... - Ichigo olhou fixamente para ela, provocando-lhe um notório tremor nos braços; era a atitude freqüente de Inoue, à qual ele não era totalmente indiferente - Você está bem ?

Inoue sempre estava preocupada com os outros, até mesmo quando era melhor que ela se preocupasse primeiramente consigo mesma.

Ichigo sabia que a pergunta não se referia ao seu desconforto físico, porque, se havia algo que não podia se negar, era que a preocupação de Inoue sempre ia mais além, batia à porta de cada coração que ela tocava.

Inoue não apenas curava ferimentos, Inoue era um refúgio para a alma.

Ichigo sorriu gentilmente, convicto de que, naquele momento, não era absolutamente necessário o escudo Soten Kishun, para que se sentisse aliviado.

\- Sim, Inoue.

Ele queria dizer algo mais, sentiu um impulso percorrer-lhe os pêlos do rosto. Se não fosse pelo fato de Rukia e Renji discutirem no outro lado do acampamento, enfaixados e engessados, distraindo a todos no local, talvez Ichigo tivesse se permitido dar-lhe aquela atenção.

No momento, já era o bastante abrigar-se sob o calor das mãos dela. Para falar a verdade, de algum modo ele sempre era vulnerável ao receber os cuidados de Inoue.

* * *

Ele não tinha certeza de quando as coisas tinham mudado, talvez só uma vaga idéia de que aquele fluxo de sentimentos tinha acontecido com o passar do tempo. Não que ele prestasse atenção a esse tipo de assunto, mas, embora lhes desse pouca importância, Ichigo sabia que, no fundo, sempre tivera uma tímida atração por ela. Era errado ? Pouco importava. Ele tinha a sensação de que, se olhasse nos olhos de Inoue, também veria a mesma coisa.

Era curiosidade o que ele enxergava ? Ou era algum interesse ? Ichigo não pensava muito nisso. Depois de tudo, Inoue era uma garota como as outras. Ela podia dizer ou ter as mais estranhas idéias, quando podia-se muito bem ficar fascinado com a imagem do seu rosto angelical. Não importava no que estivesse pensando, quando o semblante dela ficava acentuado por vários segundos, ela sempre surpreendia a todos com as idéias mais inesperadas.

Ichigo sentia algo se mover dentro de si toda vez que ela sorria. Algo que inevitavelmente fazia-o coçar o pescoço como um autômato previsível, toda vez que a doçura de Inoue o traspassava.

Ele gostava da sua presença, gostava que a amiga se interessasse em passar o tempo com ele. O problema era que toda vez que ela passava por sua casa para cumprimentá-lo e ele convidava-a gentilmente a entrar, o nervosismo, que antes era inevitável no rosto dela, agora invadia-o insuportavelmente. Um dia, Ichigo percebeu que sentia-se desconfortável com a idéia de subir com ela até o seu quarto, e, a partir de então os encontros com Inoue tornaram-se cada vez mais insustentáveis para ele, ao ponto de ele não saber se devia avançar e enviar-lhe algumas indiretas ou se definitivamente era o momento de telefonar para Ishida e para Chad, para que viessem em seu auxílio.

Se Inoue se negava a entrar em sua casa, por qualquer motivo que fosse, para ele era um alívio, mas, se ela aceitava com um sorriso irresistível no rosto ou era arrastada pelas escadas devido ao entusiasmo de Karin, Ichigo sabia que tinha de relaxar antes de ficar a sós com ela.

Inoue entrava em seu quarto com uma suposta timidez, mas Ichigo dava o melhor de si para que o encontro não caísse no pessimismo.

\- Você não precisa me devolver esses mangás, pode ficar com eles - sugeriu Inoue - Eu não os leio mais, por isso dei-os a você.

\- Você tem certeza ?

\- É claro, há muito tempo deixei de gostar deles. Agora estou acompanhando uma série shounen, Sado-kun me deu as informações quando eu disse a ele que estava decepcionada com o rumo que o mangaká tinha dado à história... aliás, Kurosaki-kun, que olheiras são essas ?

\- Sim, acho que ele também me falou de um novo mangá... Uhm, estou há algumas noites sem dormir... Karin traz os seus amigos para cá, e eles colocam a música nas alturas. Ontem à noite, eu tive que aparecer na sala de jantar e pedir para que abaixassem o volume. Acho que agora Karin me odeia, ela diz que eu sou um desmancha-prazeres. Esta manhã, até mesmo Yuzu não me chamou para tomar o café da manhã.

Era inegável que a presença de Inoue deixava-o nervoso, não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Eles apenas conversavam sobre assuntos rotineiros e triviais, e, no entanto, a sua proximidade com Inoue tinha começado a despertar novos sentimentos dentro dele. De fato, algumas vezes Ichigo sentira-se afetado pela proximidade dos seus corpos quando os dois estavam juntos, e, de um momento para o outro, a inocente sensualidade da amiga tornava-se gritante aos sentidos dele, sempre tão entediado com os problemas e com as brigas de serviço.

Por alguma razão, às vezes Inoue acabava sentando-se despreocupadamente na cama dele enquanto ambos conversavam, e aquele comportamento alimentava ainda mais a inquietação. Não era um detalhe sem importância que Ichigo ignorava. Ela não se incomodava por ela fazer aquilo, aliás, era estranho que a imagem da sua amiga brincando inconscientemente com o tecido da colcha o atraísse, quando, ao invés disso, deveria aborrecê-lo. Inoue falava e sorria, Ichigo olhava-a atentamente, enquanto ela explicava enfaticamente alguma coisa e, de repente, ficava absorta durante um pequeno período de tempo, por causa de razões muito misteriosas.

Em momentos como esses, Ichigo achava difícil que não lhe escapassem alguns olhares, aqueles que paravam nos lábios rosados dela ou nas curvas sinuosas que iam da cintura até os quadris. Se Inoue decidisse cruzar as pernas, as coisas pioravam; Ichigo reagia automaticamente olhando para outro lado e fingindo que o encanto natural da sua amiga não o intimidava, quando, na verdade, era atormentado pelo medo de que ela o flagrasse olhando-a dessa forma. Estava reprimindo constantemente uma onda de sensações que, a todo momento, deixava-o sem fôlego, e procurando fazer com que, apesar de tudo, o relacionamento com a amiga não ficasse comprometido.

Talvez fosse fácil afastar esses pensamentos se o relacionamento com Inoue começasse a tomar distância. Porém, quando Ichigo dava-se conta disso, imediatamente rejeitava a simples possibilidade. Porque ele sabia que, acima de tudo, Inoue não era só mais um rostinho bonito capaz de fazê-lo enternecer irremediavelmente, sabia que ela era mais do que uma companheira insubstituível e do que uma poderosa frente de defesa no campo de batalha. Ele a queria, Ichigo a queria. E tinha certeza de que, independente do que fosse aquilo que sentia por ela, ele não tinha porque deixá-lo de lado.

Seu relacionamento com Inoue já não era mais o mesmo. Seu modo de vê-la tinha mudado. Ele não sabia em que momento isso acontecera, mas sabia que era impossível reverter aquele caminho que o levara a olhá-la desde o recanto mais profundo do seu coração.

* * *

\- Você ficou sabendo ?

\- Do quê ?

\- Você não soube. Eu fiquei repetindo dia e noite no chat.

\- Você está brincando ? Foram vocês que me eliminaram do grupo quando eu disse-lhes que não poderia ir à festa da sexta-feira, disseram que era "inaceitável" eu ter que madrugar para trabalhar.

\- É verdade - Chad parou repentinamente e socou o ombro de Ichigo antes de continuar o seu caminho por outra rua - Bem, então você já vai ficar sabendo. A gente se vê, Ichigo.

O que ele tinha que saber ? Provavelmente tratava-se de Keigo, ele sempre tinha algumas fofocas, das quais ficava falando por dias. Ou, de repente, talvez Chad estivesse falando de Ishida, e ele finalmente tivesse algo excitante para contar-lhes. Se, por outro lado, a notícia fosse de Mizuiro, ele não devia pensar muito nisso; alguma viagem para um destino sofisticado com uma amante desconhecida, e ali acabava a novidade.

Mas, ao deparar-se acidentalmente com Inoue, ao virar na próxima esquina, o enigma, para Ichigo, foi instantaneamente resolvido. Ela lhe contou, com a mesma perplexidade que Chad exibira, que Tatsuki e Keigo tinham começado a sair. Isso, sim, era inesperado, e também que Chad o tivesse deixado à própria sorte segundos antes de Inoue aparecer...

\- Bem, parece que eles se meteram em encrencas na festa da sexta-feira - murmurou Inoue, timidamente - Para falar a verdade, eu nunca imaginei que Asano-kun conseguisse um encontro com Tatsuki-chan. Mas o mais surpreendente é que Tatsuki-chan também parecia tão excitada ao me contar, que eu quase não a reconheci, ela parecia tão entusiasmada.

\- Realmente... isso é incrível - foi só o que Ichigo conseguiu argumentar.

Eles caminharam juntos até o apartamento de Inoue, trocando opiniões a respeito da revelação.

Tinha se passado pouco mais de um ano desde que todos terminaram o ensino médio, e todos começaram a avaliar individualmente as suas vidas. As responsabilidades eram cada vez mais exigentes, e os anseios e desejos pessoais também iam mudando. Havia novas ambições, urgiam outros desejos no coração. Ichigo procurava inconscientemente pelos seus, em algumas ocasiões nas quais Inoue estava ao seu lado.

Despedindo-se dela na porta da sua casa, ele pôs-se a refletir sobre o fato de que já tinha se passado muito tempo desde que ele começara a pensar constantemente nela. E com Inoue acontecia o mesmo, ele pressentia, mas talvez fosse algo bom demais para ser verdade.

Pensar que o sorriso dela não o derretia era nada menos do que mentir para si mesmo. Pensar nela quando ela olhava-o com olhos ansiosos e expectantes era queixar-se sobre porque diabos ele ficava parado ao invés de tomar a iniciativa e agir. Todos ao redor estavam conscientes, quando Inoue sorria, tudo em Ichigo se elucidava. Mas ele não avançava, talvez porque se importava demais com Inoue para arriscar-se a falhar e causar um estrago.

Não sabia se a responsável era ela ou se o culpado era ele, mas às vezes ele se cansava com os dias a se passarem e que nada mudasse entre eles. Toda vez que se olhavam, tudo nele se movia. Se eles se roçavam acidentalmente, Ichigo sentia o seu corpo explodir. Algo nas expressões distraídas dela, algo no modo como ela ziguezagueava... tudo o que vinha de Inoue tinha força suficiente para sacudir Ichigo por completo.

Ele percebeu que sua família e seus amigos estavam tentando intervir para forçar situações entre os dois. Saídas em grupo às quais todos terminavam faltando tornavam-se saídas a sós com ela. Reuniões agendadas sem permissão em sua casa acabavam sendo reuniões a sós com Inoue. Entradas para algum concerto, entradas gratuitas para qualquer jogo, ou qualquer tipo de evento. Jantares de família aos quais, sem que ele soubesse, Inoue tinha sido convidada e a mesa era servida como se ela fosse uma celebridade. Ichigo estava farto, sentia como se o estivessem invadindo descaradamente. Mas, no fim das contas, no final de cada dia, não restava nada mais do que raciocinar o que estava na cara: se ele não se pusesse em marcha, mais alguém faria isso por ele.

Em 17 de junho, Ichigo pediu a Inoue que o acompanhasse para visitar o túmulo da sua mãe. Provavelmente, até aquele dia, não havia um maior grau de intimidade entre eles. Por que ele preferira ir com ela, e não com a família ou com os outros amigos ? Ichigo não tinha a resposta exata, apenas acordara naquela manhã pegando o seu celular e discando o número dela.

\- Kurosaki-kun - murmurou ela, quando ele terminou de rezar na frente do túmulo - , Você gostaria de tomar chá lá em casa ? Quer dizer, eu estou sozinha e tenho a tarde de folga, eu pensei que, se você quiser dar uma passada, se você tiver tempo...

\- É claro - Ichigo sorriu de imediato, ficando de pé - De qualquer modo, eu ia lhe fazer essa proposta - ele confessou, um pouco envergonhado.

\- Uhm ! Isso... acho que eu não esperava.

\- Por quê ? Não seria a primeira vez que nós tomamos chá juntos.

\- Bem, é que eu nunca tinha lhe convidado para vir à minha casa, Kurosaki-kun.

O nervosismo de Inoue era claramente maior, mas parou quando eles deixaram o cemitério e Ichigo mudou de assunto para relaxara conversa. Eles passaram por uma loja de doces e compraram biscoitos, evitando que Inoue tivesse, ao convidá-lo para ir à sua casa, algum dos seus estranhos e nada apetitosos alimentos.

\- Quais são os que você gosta ? - Ichigo apressou-se a perguntar quando eles estavam na loja, deixando-a escolher os biscoitos.

\- Hum, os de aveia e mel parecem bons. Cairiam bem com um pouco de molho de soja, não é ? Oh, está bem. Eu estou satisfeita com estes. O que você vai levar, Kurosaki-kun ?

\- Os mesmos.

\- Entendo. Poderia nos dar outra embalagem destas, por favor ?

Ichigo olhou-a bastante surpreso, não estava planejando comer tantos biscoitos.

\- Inoue, você vai comer a embalagem sozinha ?

\- Eh ? Oh, é que eu estou com muita fome.

Dia após dia, ele ia se acostumando cada vez mais com esse jeito de ser tão inacreditável que Inoue possuía. A mesma ternura com a qual ela cantarolava músicas de acordo com a rima era inversamente proporcional ao susto que dava-lhe a sua imaginação estranhamente exagerada. Mas Ichigo sentia-se bem, muito bem, ao lado dela, e isso era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

O tempo se passava e as saídas também, mas estas dificilmente perdiam o aspecto de saídas entre _nakamas_. Uma vez, Ichigo sentiu muita vontade de beijar Inoue, mas foi apossado por um terrível sentimento de insegurança e medo de magoá-la.

* * *

Não, não era correto fazer uma jovem tão linda esperar por tanto tempo.

Renji tinha razão. Três anos depois que aqueles sentimentos tinham brotado, chegou o dia em que o Shinigami Substituto percebeu que o tempo estava se passando e que ele estivera demorando muito para pôr as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Era verdade que tinha demorado demais. De repente, Ichigo só conseguiu olhar para Inoue e deixar-se dominar por tudo o que sentia por ela.

Renji e Rukia tinham se casado, e ali estavam os _nakamas_ reunidos, como nos velhos tempos. Inoue estava muito bonita nesse dia, e muitos cavalheiros chamaram-lhe a atenção durante a cerimônia de casamento. Ela ria ao lado de Ishida e Chad, com a magia e a beleza que desprende uma flor pela manhã. Resmungando e com o cenho franzido, Ichigo esperou que a amiga estivesse a sós, caminhou na direção dela com o coração pulsante e tentando se lembrar em que momento tornara-se uma odisséia ter que ir atrás dela, porque até mesmo ter se aventurado no Hueco Mundo para resgatá-la, daquela vez, lhe parecia simples, comparado com o presente momento.

Ele deu alguns passos, que pareceram os mais longos da sua vida, até tê-la alcançado. Inoue virou-se para vê-lo, o rosto dela deixava à mostra as emoções que o casamento dos amigos tinha causado nela.

\- Inoue - Ichigo soltou, sem mais delongas - Algum dia... algum dia você poderia arranjar um tempo para mim ?

Inoue olhou para ele com uma expressão que era meio confusa e meio surpresa. Mas, em seguida, o sorriso que ela lhe devolveu como resposta deixou-o aliviado, porque, por um instante, Ichigo estivera prestes a perder a compostura.

\- É claro - foi a singela resposta da amiga, o seu olhar sempre tão transparente.

Eles não demoraram a começar a sair, era questão de tempo até que isso tivesse início. Talvez tivesse sido necessário que se passassem tantos anos antes que a verdadeira história começasse, talvez fosse imperativo que, primeiramente, os sentimentos de ambos tivessem que amadurecer. Porque, então, Ichigo soube que não poderia ter sido de outra forma; o amor que ele sentia por Inoue estava pronto para ser entregue, e ela era totalmente digna de um amor como os dos contos de fadas.

Havia uma Inoue só para ele, uma Inoue que era capaz de acabar com os medos do passado com uma simples carícia que ela depositara-lhe nas costas. Uma Orihime que podia brilhar como a luz do Sol, com um sorriso, quando os seus dias fossem cinzentos, e apaziguar-lhe a alma, como se apazigua o rio, toda vez que ela lhe dava um abraço.

Ichigo não sabia se houve o momento exato em que tudo aquilo começou. Só o que ele sabia era que entre eles sempre tinha se dado um ato de amor puro, uma entrega sincera e desinteressada, refletida na constante necessidade de proteger.

Depois de tudo, não era preciso pensar tanto. Eles tinham um ao outro, e isso era uma razão suficiente para ser feliz, agora só lhes restava seguir adiante e continuar vencendo obstáculos, mas sabendo que a mão do outro estaria ali, e que nunca se soltariam.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a décima primeira de Bleach, e a oitava Ichigo/Orihime (e a primeira depois do fim do mangá). Como eu disse antes do começo da fic, posso entender quem não gostou do fim do mangá pelo conjunto da obra. Mas reclamar do fim do mangá por causa dos ships, isso eu não posso de jeito nenhum.

E, enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
